


My Heart Sleeps in the Emerald Dream

by WondrousWendy



Series: Wendy's Kinktober Pieces [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Disneyfied This Pairing A Little And I Don't Have Regrets Don't @ Me, Kinktober 2019, Porn With Plot, Reunion Sex, The Emerald Dream, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy
Summary: The Cataclysm changes the geography of Azeroth once more. Thousands of years ago, the Sundering almost tore the Highborne Empire apart. With the Kaldorei people suffering from the effects of yet another world-changing natural disaster and invasions of Naga and Horde into their lands, Tyrande travels to Moonglade in order to wake Malfurion, her beloved, from the Emerald Dream.Day Five -- Lapdance/High Heels





	My Heart Sleeps in the Emerald Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Gaerwen, and I'm here to share my headcanons/personal understanding of major NPCs and lore related issues. 
> 
> I have not read the War of the Ancients series, nor any of the other Warcraft books that relate to Tyrande and Malfurion. I have adapted story points from Cataclysm and blended some canon from the game and from the Stormrage book. I don't think Blizzard has done that great of a job with Night Elf lore, especially with Battle for Azeroth, but there are some things I do like and have tried to highlight in this piece. I think there's a lot of interesting political intrigue within the Night Elf leadership. Regarding the Emerald Dream, however, I took my own spin on the duties druids have and the traditions Night Elf society has surrounding the concept of "the Dreaming." I also wanted to bring in some of the cosmic, eldritch horror we see in Legion with the Emerald Nightmare and show a glimpse of it here in Cataclysm, when arguably the Nightmare reared it's head as a predecessor to what happened later on. 
> 
> Also, I really do like Tyrande and Malfurion as characters and find them cute as a couple, if also tragic in some ways. You can't change my mind. When I found out while playing Classic that Tyrande says "My heart sleeps in the Emerald Dream" I melted a little. Probably the only good thing that came out of the Darkshore Warfront was the trailer for it, with Tyrande and Malfurion being pretty badass.

When Azeroth begins to shake violently, rupturing and splitting apart once more, Tyrande knows something terrible is on the horizon. The first time something like this happened many millennia ago, the wretched traitor Queen Azshara had doomed them all to an eternal battle with demons. The Highborne empire was split asunder, with their people becoming separated. Families broken. Children lost without parents. So, when Azeroth shakes once more, Tyrande knows to prepare for the worst in order to guide her people through another arduous time. 

Auberdine is lost. Refugees from the coastal town pour in to Darnassus, tired and weary, and of the druids who survived the splitting of earth and sea, they talk of nature being out of balance. Draenei shaman of the Earthen Ring who had been investigating Twilight’s Hammer activity speak of something happening along the southern coves of Darkshore. Cultists have invaded her lands once more and have begun excavating the remains of some horrific beast from long ago. 

Then, there are reports from members of the Sentinel army stationed across Kalimdor. Volcanic eruptions in Ashenvale, terrible earthquakes in Feralas, and flooding in the Thousand Needles. On top of natural disasters, naga have begun attacking settlements in Desolace, Darkshore, and Ashenvale. Further, diplomats from Stormwind arrive in Darnassus to tell her that matters are not much better across the Eastern Kingdoms. King Wrynn wishes her people well, but he asks her to consider something that was already on her mind—waking those druids who sleep in the Emerald Dream. Varian doesn’t fully understand the Dream and its purpose, but he knows enough about druidism from her own diplomats to acknowledge any possible lead they have in solving this problem. 

The Kaldorei people cry out in pain and loss all over again. Tyrande knows whatever is happening across Azeroth, that it cannot be answered by her and the other leaders alone. The sleeping druids in Nordrassil and Moonglade are needed, for they could assist in restoring order to whatever imbalances in nature that have caused these tragedies. She has been told before that the druids who slumber should, in theory, wake of their own volition when a crisis is afoot. 

So, Tyrande spares two weeks for the druids to wake of their own accord, and in that time, she goes to Darkshore and aids with the salvaging efforts. Her people need spiritual guidance and medical aid. Time waits for no one, and her people need help now, in the moment. 

However, when two weeks pass after the tragedy first began, and she has received no word from Moonglade, Tyrande knows something is amiss. Malfurion once told her so long ago, before entering the Dream himself, that he would always come for her and their people when they needed him and his fellow druids. 

Tyrande does not seek out Fandral Staghelm, regardless of his position as Archdruid. Since the reopening of the Gates of Ahn’Quiraj in Silithus many years ago, something has changed in the man. He has always been brash, harsh, and austere with his students, and Tyrande has spent many years butting heads with him to know he will not appreciate the thought of manually waking Malfurion and the others. More importantly, she doesn’t trust him—she has always worried that Staghelm saw Malfurion as a threat to his leadership. Tyrande chooses not to inform him of her plans. 

With a small cadre of her most trusted Sentinel allies, she travels to Moonglade to seek out the Barrow Dens. Throughout her journey, Tyrande sees from atop her hippogryph the effect the disasters have had upon the land. Her heart aches—how many times must her people endure tragedy? 

When she arrives in Moonglade, Tyrande’s fears are confirmed. The guardians of the sacred valley, diverse members of the Cenarion Circle, all seem worried—Azeroth is sick and in need, but the druids have not awoken. They lead her to the Den where Malfurion sleeps, but she politely thanks them for their assistance and asks to travel forward alone. She knows the way to him—she has descended down into the spiraling underground cavern several times before. He waits for her at the end of the path. 

Malfurion lies against the humble bed. His hand rests on his bare chest, clutching a small moon pendant necklace. Tyrande’s heart pangs in her chest. She gave him that necklace so long ago when she promised herself to him. He has kept it with him all this time, taking it with him into the Dream. 

Tyrande sits down at his side and reaches up to cup his face. His green beard has grown longer in his sleep, but he still looks as he did the last time she saw him here. The Emerald Dream suspends druids in the state in which they fell asleep. Embracing the druid’s gift from Cenarius changed his body in some ways when he ascended to the status of Archdruid—he grew antlers (the Blessing of Malorne) and gained feathers along his arms (the Flight of Aviana). He still bears pale blue tattoos on his face, arms, and chest. His body hasn’t deteriorated—he’s still fit and athletic. He always did like chasing after her into the heart of Valsharah’s forest. 

Memories flash through her mind. Many millennia ago, she met Malfurion Stormrage in Valsharah. She was a young priestess among the Sisterhood, devoted to serving the Goddess with the hope of continuing the long-tradition of tending to the bond between the cosmos and their earthly world. She saw him in the courtyard of the temple, patient and quiet as he waited for her. They were assigned to go scouting together by either of their mentors to patrol the forests and to handle any problems that arose. Malfurion was young and nervous, but he was honored to be the first among their people to learn about druidism from Cenarius, the wise son of Malorne and Elune. They grew close quickly—Tyrande showed him how to hunt and Malfurion taught her about the wilds and the symbiotic harmony of their environment. She loved his compassion and his concern for nature, and he fell in love with her wisdom and her ability to lead with such grace and confidence. She felt stronger knowing he believed in her. 

So much time has passed since those early, simple days in the heart of Valsharah. They have endured alongside their people, becoming leaders and teachers for their respective groups. When he told her so long ago that the Emerald Aspect Ysera needed the aid of the druids to tend to the Dream, Tyrande knew he needed to go. Yet, it still hurt, being separated. She visited him many times, sitting here as she does now, staring down at him and telling him stories about what has happened in his absence. There were times when throughout the Long Vigil when some of the druids did wake to aid in problems that arose. Malfurion did not, and even at her people’s most difficult moments, Tyrande knew better than to wake him—let alone any other druid—before their time. She trusted the guidance of other druids and agreed to wait. 

Tyrande could see it on the faces of the guardians outside. All of these druids should have awoken. Terrible events had happened in the past, including war, and many of them did wake. These natural disasters—this Shattering, as the shaman of the Earthen Ring choose to call it—are serious, widespread, and deadly. The Elemental Plane isn’t well, they told her. Something is making the lords of each element restless. Tyrande doesn’t know what will happen if she wakes Malfurion before his time, but she can’t stand by and let more of her people become displaced, or worse, be killed. If she can wake him, then he can help wake the others. 

Malfurion told her how to rouse him from the Dream, should something so dire happen and he didn’t wake. 

Tyrande bends over his sleeping form and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. She stays still, uncertain of what will happen, but her prayers to Elune are answered. Arms wrap around her waist, and the man beneath her stirs into wakefulness, returning her kiss with fervor. 

A soft gasp slips past her lips as Malfurion pulls her over his body, until she’s straddling him, her mooncloth robe hiked up around her thighs. Tyrande presses a hand to his chest, steadying herself, and she blinks down at him in surprise. This was not the response she expected, but it is a welcomed one. 

“Malfurion?” She asks cautiously. 

“My dearest Tyrande,” he sighs, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek. 

Malfurion looks up at her with tenderness in his golden eyes, with reverence most Kaldorei reserve for star-gazing to admire Elune. He has always had a softer heart, certainly far softer than his brother’s. 

“Is it truly you?” 

Tyrande covers his hand with her own and leans into his touch. How she longed for him, missing him with every day that passed. So many millenia spent waiting, yearning for him to wake, hoping for him to return to her at long last. 

”Forgive me, I have spent so long in the Dream, I…” Malfurion raises the moon pendant before his eyes and then meets her gaze. “I missed you, dearly.” His arm around her waist tightens. “I didn’t wake on my own, I take it.” 

“No. The other druids here are still asleep.” 

“Then it’s as I feared. I knew something was wrong in the Dream, something… festering in a place I had never tended to before. Every time I hoped to investigate it, however, it was nigh impossible without uncovering terrors I could have never imagined in wakefulness. Whatever it was, it was blocked from us.” He sighs. “And then there was something we all felt—it was like falling in dreams and waking with a jolt, but we were still in the Dream. Some of the other druids are… unwell, because of this. They will need extra care if we want to ensure they stay healthy.” 

Tyrande doesn’t know what to make of the things he describes. The Dream has always sounded like a fairytale, a place of infinite possibilities and futures in the shaping of Azeroth, but there was also a quality the druids she spoke with had a hard time describing. One could get lost in the Dream, caught in a strange cycle in which realities seemed to blur, where dreamspace seemed to collide with something akin to waking reality. 

Malfurion shakes his head, his eyes falling closed momentarily. When he opens them again, he looks tired, lost, unsure. Perhaps he has realized how he sounds, babbling almost to the point of incoherency. 

“My love, whatever is happening within the Dream, I… I know you and the others will handle it as well as you can.” 

“Why did you wake me? Tell me what has happened.” 

Tyrande can’t help but smile sadly. So, he can still read her like an open book. She’s remained stoic, a proud, dignified leader for this long, she thought she could maintain the masquerade a little longer to not worry him. 

Yet, it isn’t that simple. When they were young, Malfurion always seemed to be able to sense when something was troubling her. It was as if he could feel her through the earth, little tremors that only the attuned could understand. Seeing him here, vulnerable and worried, she’s reminded that in this space she can let down her walls too. 

“Our people have endured yet another tragedy as bad as the Sundering. We expected you all to wake on your own—druids have woken in the past in times of dire need, but this time, you and the others had not. I imagine it must have something to do with what you described.” 

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how that must have worried you.” 

“You’re awake now, and you will help the others.” She presses her forehead to his, and she stares deep into his eyes. “I missed you.” 

“I’m here, Tyrande,” Malfurion brushes his nose against hers affectionately. “I have spent much of my life asleep, aiding the other realm. I think it’s time I helped you protect our people.” 

This is what she needed to hear to help calm the stormy waters in her heart. 

Tyrande cups his cheeks and kisses him, pouring her gratefulness and her relief into him. Something powerful blossoms inside of her amidst their kiss, a pressing, aching need to have him just once before the demands of Azeroth steal him away again. With the way he moans against her lips, she senses he needs it too. They’ve been waiting a few millennia to be reunited at long last. 

In a flurry of movement, Malfurion sits up, holding Tyrande in his arms. 

“Feeling eager, are we?” 

A blush spreads across his face, deepening the warm shades of his purple skin. He keeps his gaze focused upon her as he reaches behind her head to free her teal hair from its binding to let it fall fully down her back. Then, his hand threads into the soft tresses. With merely one glance, Tyrande feels a weight slide from her shoulders. There was always a part of her that worried, vainly, that he might not find her beautiful or attractive when he eventually woke. Malfurion is a man held in high regard among the ancients, who carries great, cosmic responsibilities. She may be the High Priestess and the leader of the Kaldorei people, but sometimes she wants to enjoy simpler pleasures and happier moments in the brief respites she could share with him. 

In the past, Tyrande was always more forward, eager to push him to see how far she could tease before his restraint snapped. Malfurion, in contrast, was shy, softer, more nervous about showing his affections. He seemed afraid of overstepping himself and scaring her away with how much he admired her, but much has changed since those early days. All she had over the years were memories and the whisper of sensations to keep her company. 

Now, here at the bottom of the Barrow Den, they take what little time they have together alone to reconnect and rediscover one another. Tyrande wants to touch and explore him, to imprint his body to memory once more, and Malfurion lets her guide them, his mouth firmly pressed to hers. He shudders against her, and with every delicate, teasing brush of her fingers across his bare chest and every playful rock of her hips, he grows more and more impassioned.

They don’t have much time, Tyrande imagines. Soon enough, one of her Sentinels or perhaps one of the Barrow Den guardians will come down to find their leaders. While she’d love nothing more than to have everyone be reminded of who Malfurion belongs to, she also realizes that this moment could be their first and last for quite some time. 

So, Tyrande bunches up her robe around her waist and then helps Malfurion push aside the furs of his kilt. She reaches down and grabs ahold of him, eliciting a sharp, wonderful gasp from her dear druid. He’s full and hard, heavy in her palm, and her mouth waters at the thought of having him in her again after all this time. Slowly, she rocks against his length, wetting him with her slick, teasing them both for just a little bit longer. She leans back on one hand, looks down at them both with half-lidded eyes, and she guides him into her. She catches her bottom lip between her teeth, suppressing the whiny, desperate little moan that threatened to break loose. Malfurion’s lips part in a gasp, and when he bottoms out inside of her, something primal takes over in him. His hands fall to her hips, and Tyrande surrenders control to him. 

Everything else fades away, just for a little while. The movement of their bodies in unison, the exchange of warm breath, and the way it feels to be held by the man she loves helps her forget the pain that wedged its way into her heart over the past two weeks. There’s something reinvigorating about their love-making, a reminder of what she was missing over the years--being with the man who understands her, who respects her, who loves her unconditionally. 

Elune knows she waited for him, faithfully. Now that she has him again, she doesn’t intend to let him slip through her fingers once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like to see the full list of prompts for the entire month of Kinktober, please check out my [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/W0ndrousWendy) I will be writing for a handful of pairings from various fandoms, and my aim is to give some love to rarepairs and to my OCs! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
